wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruak
Born into elusive and mighty Shadowhoof tribe of Feralas, the midnight black downy furred Shu'halo is a Sunwalker who currently serves as a protector of his tribe and works to help heal the damaged lands around him. A former Spirit Champion, the path of a Sunwalker is a new step in his life that he has only recently taken apart of. Physical Description Ruak stands a little over seven and a half feet tall and weighs 450 pounds. His short soft, downy fur is black like the darkness of midnight; as are his large horns that are curved outward. he has three well kept braids and a golden bull ring which is engraved with the markings of the Sunwalkers. Personality Outspoken and independent, Ruak unlike most Shu'Halo is not affraid to speak up or seek strong action when he feels it is necessary. He has a very strong since of right and wrong and will fight fiercely to defend those he considers family and friends as well as the lands and animals of Alo Nokee Washte. History Born into the elusive and powerful Shadowhoof Tribe of Ferals, Ruak is the son of Ansekhwa and Chepi Shadowhoof. Strong willed and tough from his days as a calf his parents and the tribal elders were quickly able to see that Ruak had a strong future as a warrior ahead of him. As he grew in age however Ruak noticed that he continued to have stiring dreams that seemed to come from his ancestors in the form of spirits on a regular basis. Seeking the wisdom of one of the tribes Shaman's, Ruak was told he had a strong connection with the spirits and Alo Nokee Washtee. He was set on the path to be a follower of the totem, or spirit champion as they were commonly called by the Horde. So as his life progressed he learned how to utilize his strength not only for his tribe but for the wishes of the spirits as well. His trust in them made him a very succesful hunter and protector. After he completed his rites of age at the respectful age of 50 Ruak was made a brave of the Shadowhoof tribe and given the chance at the annual fertility festival to take a mate. That year he won the challenge of the bulls and the heart of a visiting Shu'halo; Pakwa Grimtotem. After a few seasons they dedicated themselves before Alo Nokee Washte and were sworn as life mates before the entire Shadowhoof tribe. Ruak continued his work as a brave protecting the borders and caravans while his mate worked as a herbalist, making medicines for the tribe to use and sell. Six years after their marriage the happy couple were expecting their first calf as they fall season neared. Fate however helped a different story as the cruel Centaur attacked the village in the middle of the night one fall day. Ruak and many of the braves fought hard to fight off the Centaur however fifteen Shu'halo died that evening. Among them was his mate and unborn calf. Lost in his mourning Ruak took leave from the tribe and set off on a personal journey to find vengance and ultimatley peace. His life seemed a wreck for almost the full count of two seasons until a vision from the spirits came to him. Little is known of the vision since he holds it close to his heart but it is known that the vision led him to a path in life where he looked to An'she for a new source of strength. Invigoried and refershed he returned to the village and took up mentorship under Checotan, the Chieftess' mate and the tribe's Sunwalker. Ruak then began his journey as a Sunwalker as well. Quotes Trivia External links Shadowhoof Tribe (THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS FOR A CATACLYSM CHARACTER. PLEASE STAY TUNED AS INFORMATION IS ADDED) Category:horde Category:Tauren Category:Horde Paladin Category:2010